


Multitasking

by aida_in_love



Series: Puckurtbastian [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Slapping, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Hand Jobs, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Sebastian and Puck are in a three-way relationship.</p><p>Dom!Puck, Switch!Seb and Sub!Kurt.</p><p>Smut without plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Multitasking

**Author's Note:**

> It's such a short story, but I wanted to know how you like this relationship and whether you would like to read more of these three.
> 
> (I fucking love these three I can't even express my feelings!)

"Oh God, Oh God," Kurt panted while Puck pounded him from behind doggy style.

"Less talking, more sucking," Sebastian whispered, gripped Kurt at his hair and pulled his wet mouth on his cock.

He was kneeling in front of Kurt and started to push his cock into him. Puck slapped Kurt's ass now and then when the red color of his flesh slowly started to disappear.

When he raised his gaze, he locked eyes with Sebastian who grinned at him as Kurt tried to suck him off.

Sebastian leaned forward and received a wild kiss from Puck.

 

"Is he good?", he asked Sebastian after the kiss and he laughed lightly, nipping at Puck's lower lip.

"You know how bad he is at multitasking."

Kurt blushed and tried to move his tongue faster around Sebastian's cock, trying to please him although Puck's cock made it almost completely impossible to think about something else but the full feeling inside of him.

"My cock is just too good," Puck responded, gripped under Kurt's arms around his body, laid his hand on his throat and pulled him up against his chest. Kurt gasped at the new angle, drips of precum and saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"How can you dare to steal my mouth away?", Sebastian hissed and gave Puck an angry gaze, but this one just fucked Kurt in a breathtaking pace now, causing Kurt to slip his eyes shut and lean his head on Puck's shoulder.

"N-Noah," he moaned and Sebastian gripped Kurt's cock roughly.

"What about, 'Bas'?", he asked and started to jerk him off. Kurt breathed heavily and reached out his hands to brush over Sebastian's naked body.

"Bas," he whispered finally and Sebastian felt encouraged to move his hand harder over his erection.  
"Bas, Baaas!"

Puck gripped Kurt's hips and pulled him away from Sebastian's hand.

"Damn it, Smythe! Don't make him come yet!", he muttered and strengthened his grip around Kurt's throat. "I'm not done yet."

 

He fucked Kurt harder, touching his prostate with every new thrust and Kurt literally whimpered and begged for his release.

"P-please, may I come?"

"No," Puck whispered in his ear and watched how Sebastian sucked marks in Kurt's neck.

"Please."

Puck slapped Kurt's ass with his free hand six times in a row, and Kurt tried to bend away, but Sebastian pressed his body against Kurt's now, giving Kurt the sensation of being touched everywhere.

"Don't say please if I say no. You know that. That annoys me," he breathed and thrusted a few more times into Kurt's stretched hole before he came. He bit down on Kurt's shoulder and let himself sink down on Kurt, pressing his sweaty body closer to Sebastian's.

"Pull out of my boy," Sebastian said with a grin and digged his fingers in Kurt's hair, "It's my turn."

Puck laughed and pulled his cock out of Kurt's hole. He took his time to watch his cum dripping out, but he felt soon Sebastian pushing him away.

"Greedy," Puck laughed and slapped Sebastian's ass. He only stuck out his tongue and Puck smiled when he pressed his tongue against his and sucked at it while he stroked Kurt's sweaty neck.

 

He moved to Kurt's head and loved the sight of his frantic eyes.

"So close?", Puck asked and stroked tenderly over his rosy cheek. Kurt bit his lips and nodded his head just before Sebastian pressed his head in the mattress.

"Lie down, little beauty."

Kurt obeyed and felt how Sebastian sat on his thighs and stroked a few times over his perineum and to his hole.

"I'm just shoving the cum back where it belongs," Sebastian explained and slid suddenly in.

Kurt whined again and wanted to bite on his hand, but Puck pulled his hands away and pressed them onto the mattress, holding his wrists firmly.

 

Sebastian watched is cock disappearing in Kurt's ass and the imprints of Puck's hands on his ass and the noises Kurt made were just divine. He did the pounding slow at first. He knew that Kurt was sensitive after a fuck, but after a few minutes Sebastian was so horny that he didn't really care and thrusted violently into his boyfriend.

Kurt started to rub his crotch against the mattress, but Puck slapped his face and pressed it then against the blankets, giving Kurt the feeling to smother.

"I will press your pretty face against the mattress for one minute every time you do that."

He finally released Kurt's head and Kurt gasped for air, turning his head to the side and sniveled.

"You made him cry."

"I just need to come. Please. You feel so good."

"Which one?", Puck wanted to know and Sebastian increased his speed, kneading Kurt's butt cheeks.

"Both of you," Kurt mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Let him come?", Puck asked, stroked Kurt's head and looked to Sebastian, but he just laughed and pulled out.

 

Before Kurt realized what was going on, he felt how his boyfriends turned him around. Puck pulled him into his arms and kissed him gently while Sebastian knelt down. He looked at the blanket where Kurt's crotch had been and saw a wet spot.

"Look what your precum has done," Sebastian said and Kurt blushed again, lowering his head in submission. Sebastian smiled at that and started to jerk off while Puck pressed his nose in Kurt's sweaty hair and watched his hand moving over his slick cock over and over again.

"I'm close," he moaned and Puck pressed Kurt's head into the right position so that Sebastian could come on his boyfriend's face.

"Our dirty little boy," Puck said with a smile and pinched Kurt's nipples lightly.

"Drenched in our juices," Sebastian added and slapped Kurt's wet face one time and reached his hand again, but Puck gripped it.

"It's enough, Seb."

Sebastian nodded and licked his come only off Kurt's eyelids so that he could open his big blue eyes.

"Please, may I come now?"

"No. Not tonight," Sebastian decided and Kurt felt tears of sexual frustration running down his dirty cheeks when he turned to his other boyfriend.

"Noah? Please?"

Puck smiled at Kurt and kissed his clean nose tenderly.

"No honey. You heard what he said."

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please review  
> xo


End file.
